Eloquent Song
by Manly bandana
Summary: Kyoka Jirou a rising star in the making, finds a curious looking guy in one of her concerts. Due to his odd behavior, she decides to have a little chat with him after the concert. Who would've thought her rushed actions would lead her to a wild ride. T for mild sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I had to… I don't own Boku no Hero Academia neither the songs on this chapter.**

* * *

Lights on…

A young slender girl walks to the scenario…

Her fingers touch the strings on her guitar… Eyes closed, lightly tapping her foot. She starts playing a soft melody, slow but methodical, her fingers move with grace while her head goes back and forth.

She stops playing and raises her eyebrows.

"The fuck is this! A goddamn funeral!?"

The audience explodes cheering her name. Flashes blind her in the spot, she smirks and moves her fingers faster picking up the pace.

"Aren't you all a bunch of spoiled fucks. Guess it can't be helped…"

The drummer covered in shadows followed her lead, soon the rest of band were playing a cohesive melody. The speakers rumbled furiously. Smiling full of ecstacy, she grabbed the microphone and started singing

 **(99.9 Mob Choir)**

" _Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob_ _  
_ _Get ready! Did you ever have Mob?_ _  
_ _Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob_ _  
_ _Get ready!_

 _Coming down_ _  
_ _Could you feel satisfaction?_ _  
_ _You're a Mob_ _  
_ _Can't you feel your frustration?_ _  
_ _Coming down_ _  
_ _Could you feel your satisfaction?_ _  
_ _You're a Mob_ _  
_ _What you want to be ima?"_

The club started roaring, making Jirou laugh, hoping in place with her eyes barely open.

" _Hanran shiteku kanjō wa mi ni matotte Break it down_ _  
_ _Genkai koe mieru keshiki wa_ _  
_ _99.9! (ninety nine point nine!)_ _  
_ _99.9! (ninety nine point nine!)_ _  
_ _Shōtai fumei no pāsentēji"_

She stomped the floor, increased her ferocity and got closer to the microphone, barely able to contain herself, she started the choir.

" _Kurai My life_ _  
_ _Kurai My sight_ _  
_ _Kurai My heart in such uncommon places_ _  
_ _Is that your deep?_ _  
_ _Is that your mind?_ _  
_ _Gyaku ni naru toki hajimaru_

 _The Mob is right_ _  
_ _The Mob inside_ _  
_ _The Mob is the inverse of latent untruth_ _  
_ _Is that your duty?_ _  
_ _Is that your why?_ _  
_ _Ima sugu YOUR LIFE IS YOUR OWN_ _Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob_ _  
_ _Get ready! Did you ever have Mob?_ _  
_ _Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob_ _  
_ _Get ready!"_ _  
_

While she performed her solo, something caught her attention. At first glance there was nothing out of the ordinary, a group of friends in the front row, a pink haired girl wearing diadem with fake horns, a red haired guy with a clear addiction to hair gel and cute girl with short brown hair. All of them jumping and shouting the lyrics while banging their heads to the rhythm.

Everyone… Except a boy. A curious looking one, green hair and eyes, wearing a green pullover with a dress shirt and brown dress pants, adding up to his nerdy look, a pair of classic round glasses and bandage aids in his some of his fingers, while everybody was losing their mind. He was in his seat, completly calm, writing on his notebook.

Once she finished her solo, she instructed her band to improvise, immediately catching her order, she walked to the edge of the platform and knelt to give a closer look to the boy, his friends were astonished barely able to breath. While he was lost in his notes, his vision got slightly blurry. The emerald boy lifted his head and found the famous singer inches away from his face.

"W-W-Wha… A-Ah…"

"Hi there bud. Bored or something?"

"N-N-Nooo, j-just finishing my homework "

His brown haired friend murmured a barely audible and sloppy apology "S-Sorry… D-De-Deku is a b-big ner-nerdy-"

"Yeah yeah, I see. He looks like the type of guy who consumes more books than food itself…" Before he could speak, she closed the gap between them once again and whispered in his ear.

"We'll talk about this later..." She backed up a couple of inches and once again looked him directly in the eyes "Until then… I'll take these~" Pointing the glasses on her hand. The dumbfounded boy saw her wink at him.

"D-Dude, did she wink at you?" asked his redheaded friend. He turned his head and half-closed his eyes.

"I don't know… I can't see shit"

An hour later, the band finished their performance and started packing up their instruments. Packing might be annoying and time-consuming, but she our singer had something to look forward, that eccentric boy.

"Yo Kyoka, where do you think you're going?" Asked his bassist.

"I'm looking for that boy, the nerdy one"

"You are going nowhere, not until you sell some shirts" Replied, Jirou sighed squeezing her water bottle.

"Cold as ever eh Todoroki?"

"You know the rules, this is a group effort" said flatly.

"Just put one of those on Momo and they'll be out of stock in no time. Her tits alone will sell them better than me"

"That would be nice. The thing is… I don't want a bunch of idiots lurking around my girlfriend… And watching her breasts" Kyoka snorted and tried to hide her laughter.

"Todo, I can't believe you said that with a straight face pff"

"I don't find it funny"

"Look, I'll sell some shirts to that guy and his folks a'ight? Once I find him of course" Todoroki pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to keep it cool, taking a deep breath and frowning.

"Fine whatever! But you better sell some merch. Or I'm making some cuts in today's check, got it?"

"Yeah Yeah I get it bye!" She disappear from the stage almost instantly, making her way to the bar.

Todoroki continued packing without interruption, until he got a text from his girlfriend asking for Kyoka's location, they were fairly close so he limited to answer with a gesture.

"Deku, you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Asked his brown haired friend.

"I appreciate the gesture Uraraka, but I don't want to slow you down ug-" A series of soft punches cought his attention, turning his head to meet the attacker.

"Urarakaaa and I are going to stay up all night, come on Midoriya don't be such wuzz"

"Mina, you know damn well that horror movies are not my cup of tea. Go ask kirishima or something"

"But he is a bigger pussy thank youuu" Increasing her strength, her hits became more and more noticeable, grinding his teeth to relieve his already increasing discomfort Izuku decided to look for his third friend.

"Where the hell is Kirishima?"

"He went home with some girl like half an hour ago" responded Uraraka, Izuku quickly remembered what happened last time Kirishima managed to score and run.

"That bastard! He's going to use my bed again" He felt a light tug on his hair, stopping death before he even sprinted.

"Ashido, let me go"

"Actually it's Kyoka"

He turned around and saw (barely) a familiar silhouette. Once again forced his eyes to see who was infront of him.

"Huh… Excuse me?"

"My name is Kyoka"

"Oh, the main singer right?"

"That's right uh… Deku?" His cheeks flushed a bit.

"N-No… That's just a nickname, Izuku. My name is Izuku Midoriya"

"That's an interesting name, it has that something. Rhythm, it feels good you know? Like some good song… You follow me?"

He scratched his neck laughing nervously "Not really, I'm more of a ra-"

"We're still here by the way" Said Ochako, fortunately Mina did not care as much.

"Oh yeah, here… have these shirts, cool huh?" Kyoka threw them those articles that she should supposed to sell.

"Since you are already leaving the tavern, and our little friend here has some… difficulties regarding his eyesight, how about you let me take care of him for a couple of hours?"

Ochako frowned, and comically shaked her head.

"Absolutely N-"

"Yes!" Mina completed Ochako's sentence with a serious tone.

"Mina!" screamed Ochako.

"What!? These shirts are dope as fuck"

Izuku sometimes wonders why he befriended Mina, he didn't feel betrayed because he was sold, he was sold for some cheap shirts. Ochako was dragged out the tavern by Mina, against her will of course. Gone, in less then a second his friends were gone.

"Last time she sold me to the nurse's daughter"

"Why she did that?"

"She wanted to skip a test"

"Oh ho! Someone's popular"

He shaked his hand with sarcasm "Not at all. Her daughter has this huge crush on me since we were like… Six I believe?"

Kyoka crossed her legs and gave him a closer look. The kid was nothing special at first glance, fairly plain, not the best fashion sense.

"What are you doing here Izuku?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look out of place. I can notice you're not what I would call a party guy"

Izuku giggled "If that's the case… You might have a problem judging character based on looks" Confusion could be seen in her face.

"Wh-what. Am I wrong?" she asked quite shocked.

"Nah. You're spot on" He took a light sip from his drink "I'm actually a first timer here"

"You're a funny fellow aren't you?"

"I don't think so, it's only funny when I'm the butt of the joke"

"Come on dude. Have you tried to look things differently?"

"I could try. If I was able to see a thing"

Kyoka took his glasses out of her shirt "Here, I almost forgot about them"

"Thanks…" He took the glasses, already blessed with the benefit of sight, Izuku now could admire with full detail the girl currently infront of him.

"Jesus… you're hella cute" he blurted out without thinking. Kyoka was taken by surprise by his accidental complement, red started to spread on her cheeks.

"T-Thanks… Wait, you should be flustered, not me!?"

"I'm dying inside, I'm just used to it. My seller took care of my girl problems a couple months ago" Kyoka scratched her head.

"Your… 0h, the girl with the fake horns!"

"That's correct. She used to tease me extensively, a living hell on earth. But hey, I became virtually invulnerable to it… I guess?

Kyoka chuckled "An I thought you were a scaredy nerd, bummer."

"Well I'm a nerd… Is that good enough?"

"It's a start…"

"Coming from a girl like you, that makes feel good"

Kyoka pinched her chin "May I know why?"

"You look humble"

"Humble?"

"Yeah, like you're genuinely enjoying our chit chat"

"Ha ha… you got me"

"Having a cute girl enjoying your dumb rambling does things to my confidence"

Kyoka flushed "Don't push your luck nerd"

While her little chat with the curios boy was going strong, Kyoka found herself puzzled by a bunch of quirks regarding the boy. Like the fact his fingers seemed to be injured in some sort of way, or his arrange of freckles having four in each cheek, not wanting to mess up her chances with the guy, she left those doubts on hold.

"Umm… Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh!?"

"Y-You are staring too much. It's embarrassing"

"So-Sorry!" Kyoka wobbled her hands infront of Izuku. Total embarrassment, the hunter became the pray, she had to cover her face to shield the majority of shyness she was displaying. The boy was in the exact same situation, trying to adjust his glasses with his trembling hands.

Before she could freeze by embarrassment and after catching Izuku's cute reaction, Kyoka wasted no time and grabbed his hand dragging him out of the bar.

"Woah, w-were are we going!?"

"Shut up and follow me!"

"Ok ok…"

Izuku's heart was beating rapidly, He might keep himself together against Mina's teasing. But his persona was quickly compromised once physical was placed one the table.

"The bathroom?" He asked confused "This is a girls thing right?"

"…" Kyoka gave him no answer, rising his alarms.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a gir- Ahhh!"

Kyoka pinned Izuku on the wall. Her eyebrow twiched, oh boy she was angry! Did he do anything wrong. On rhe contrary.

"Listen to me nerd boy… when I placed my eyes on you, I was expecting an easy pray, you look like a puppy for fuck sake, not menacing at all. But no~ You… Ugh!"

"I-If it helps, I'm quite flustered right now"

"That doesn't help at all!"

"Waaaah!"

Kyoka hide her face on his chest, Izuku didn't knew but there was a reason why Kyoka always aimed at his type.

"You know what Deku, Fuck it!"

"I told you not to call me Dek-" He was shut down by a soft sensation on his lips, it took a couple of seconds for him to realize his current situation. The slender girl was standing on tiptoes, melting her lips with his. He tried to part way between them but she grabbed by the collar to keep him in place. Since escaping was out of the question he struggled what to do next.

She pulled him over in order to deepen her kiss, Kyoka wanted to be in full control over the boy, she wrapped her tongue around his making Izuku moan.

She finished the kiss and grabbed by the collar once again, Izuku's face was red as a traffic light accidentally groped her ass.

"Look here nerd, I'm the one in charge you got that?"

"Yeah!"

"And you are the inexperienced nerd right!"

"Well… Kinda?"

Kyoka pulled him closer and gave him a peek on the lips.

"If that's true buddy. Let me inform you something…"

"A-And that is?"

"I'm having fun tonight…"

Izuku's night was just starting.

* * *

 **Okay I've recently catch some interest in this crackship. Thank you /a/non, your shitposting worked. This will be a short series, no more than 5 chapters, anyway have a good one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, this might be my favorite project. So I'll give my all, thank you for your support!**

* * *

All Right Izuku, let's evaluate your current situation: I'm in a tavern getting handjob from a girl I barely met… Ok, this is totally normal for a merry go lucky young adult right? But you are a Mr. Simpleton completly alien to this shit… How the hell did I end up in here?

If I recall correctly, I Kirishima… " **Yo Mido, Isn't too early for the workbook routine?"**

" **We are heavy on the tests department next week"**

" **Yeah Yeah, Anyway. The girls and I want to relief some stress you know? So Uraraka wants to know if you'll join us?"** That was tempting, it's been around month since I had some mundane fun… But still.

" **Gonna have to pass on that one man"**

" **Come on man! It's been a while since we both hanged up"**

" **Oh yeah!? I had a great night with Toga…"**

" **Come on… A little birdie told me a secret~"**

I continued scribbling, nothing would change my mind… At least, That's what I thought.

" **I heard Tsuyu is going too~"** That bastard knows how to trap me… He made stop.

" **R-Really?"**

" **Yep, but since you're not coming I guess she might to find another dude to talk to…"**

" **Tsk…"** Critical hit, redheaded puppet master, taking advantage of my deep affection towards Tsu…

" **If… If that's the case, I'll go. But don't get the wrong idea!"**

He smirked at me **"Whatever you say lover boy. You choose quite the difficult catch huh?"**

" **At least gotta try..."**

"Hey you!"

The boy was taken away from that trance, lowering his gaze to encounter a pair of angry eyes.

"Could you stop muttering for a second!?"

"W-Wha…?"

"I don't give a flying fuck who Tsu is. But I implore you to stop thinking about any other girl who isn't me right now. You got that boy!?"

Izuku nodded multiple times, receiving a strong stroke on his dick, he winced in pain and let a little yelp.

Feeling warm sensation wrapping his manhood his knees shaked a bit, he opened his eyes and found kyoka sucking his member with roughness. Making his heartbeat go from a hundred to a thousand in a second, the boy panicked.

"Yo Yo what are you doing!?" The girl made a popping sound and pumped his dick.

"I'm giving you a blowjob you blind fuck!" And quickly returned to it.

"Hnng… But we are in a public bathroom"

"Shoo wat?" She responded, making the boy flinch.

"Somebody ugh… Will catch us… and oh god~"

The boy grabbed her head to keep it in place, feeling his orgasm closer and his mouth unable to express a cohesive sentence. Jirou knew this was a signal, using her free hand, she gripped Midoriya's ballsack and squished it. The boy removed his hands from Jirou's head, she took his dick out of his mouth and pumped a couple times letting the boy cum.

Izuku could barely describe his current state, but Kyoka had no problem expressing her's.

"Listen nerd, have the decency to tell "Oh MiSh Kyoka Imma BLow mah Load" You almost made me drink that nasty shit!"

"S-Sorry!" responded Izuku, quickly interrupted by a pack of condoms threw at his face.

"Woah woah! That's out of t-the question. I'm not having sex in here!"

Kyoka clicked her tongue "And why is that"

"This is a fucking cramped and smelly bathroom!"

Kyoka stoped for a second and gave a quick look around her, liked it or not, he was right "Yeah… This place is a junk…"

His relief was brief, Kyoka grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside of the local.

"Where are we going!" Asked the boy "To my place, it's right around the bakery"

"You still want to do it!?" suddenly shut down by Kyoka.

"It's 11:00 PM dumbass!.. Look I'm kinda riled up, even if your messing everything up. I get what I want. When I want, so just… Follow me!"

Kyoka once again grabbed his hand pulled him. Izuku was a complete enigma, an amalgamation of attributes she liked. He was cute as a button, looked like someone who lacked a handful of self-confidence, top in it all with his obvious lack of experience. The kind of guy who she would diss the next morning.

However, there was something else about him, this guy… This guy…

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jirou pointed at a small apartment complex.

"Yeah, right there" Izuku left out a loud sigh "Alright… Here goes nothing" Wincing in pain after she kicked his leg "Don't say it like I'm taking you to the slaughter house"

Jirou unlocked the door and went straight to the elevator, Midoriya was exploring the place with his eyes, the place was fairly normal, yellow painted walls and a functional elevator gave the it some character.

Jirou called the elevator and tapped her foot showing some signs of impacience. A cat rubbed himself in the boys ankles catching his attention.

"That's the neighbor's cat, he's a fucking asshole"

"He looks quite nice to be honest… can I pet h-"

"Our elevator is here, pet him some other day" The boy briefly touched the cat and made his way to the elevator. They stoped infront of room 30, second floor.

"Now, just follow me… And try to be as quiet as possible" she whispered in his ear, Izuku nodded a couple of times. Kyoka unlocked the door and opened it with surgical precision, after confirming that no one was in the living room, she waved her hand telling the guy the zone was clear. She pointed one of the halls

"My room is at the end of the hall, go straight to it while I lock the door"

"A-Alright" It was quite the show, watching him tip toe his way to her room, she watched him stop infront of Shoto's room and explode in a red tint, resumen his tactical entrance.

"Those two must be fucking…" Jirou locked the door and made her way to her bedroom, she pushed her ear on his comrade's door, proving her theory right.

She arrived to her destination at last "Sorry about my mate, they can be quite… What are you doing?"

Truth to be told, Izuku was doing something incredibly bizarre "F-Finishing my homework…" Jirou threw him a blank stare, she got closer to him a grabbed his notebook. She proceeded to carefully place it in her nightstand "You're quite wierd aren't you"

"I-I gue-" He was shut by a kiss, an aggressive one, no matter how much he wanted to take the lead it proved extremely difficult. Since there was no turning back, he decided to play along.

Jirou slipped her hand under his shirt massaging his surprisingly toned abdomen, separating their mouths, fighting to recover air she added "It feels like you have quite the body…" Izuku chuckled "Thanks, I guess" Her hand traveled from his stomach to his chest, trying to fight curiosity and failing to do so she asked.

"Can you take off your shirt…" He froze for a second but did it anyway, taking off his pullover and unbuttoning his dress shirt Izuku revealed his naked upper body to Kyoka.

He diverted his gaze, looking embarrassed "There you g-go…" Kyoka looked stuned, she never expected him to be this… Hot "Wow… I know I've repeated myself quite a lot… But man you are wierd" He asked concerned "D-Do you like it?"

Kyoka traced her fingers on his abs and chest, planting a kiss to his chest and slowly drawing a path to his neck, finally reaching to his ear "Well… I sure do Izuku" Midoriya smiled "That's good… That's good, okay go on" He said with a determined grunt.

After a couple of minutes Kyoka noticed that the boy hadn't make a single effort to touch her, determined to change that, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her leg "Y-You know… It's not fun if only I have fun…"

"Y-Yeah, sorry... I just lack experience… but I'll do my best!" He started by giving her a peck on the lips, recalling what she did, he continued by kissing her neck, his hands wandered from her legs to her small waist. Izuku felt captivated and didn't want to go overboard, but her beauty, it proved to be a little bit stimulating for him.

His body was heating up, and hearing his lover moan his name didn't help. He reached to her ear and said "your skin… it's so beautiful and soft" He continued making his assault, connecting both with a deep kiss, exploring her body with impatience.

Kyoka was intrigued by the sudden change his partner suffered "Why are acting so aggressive all of the sudden?" He answered her with a question "Why are you being so tender all of the sudden?" Kyoka's face went completely red after hearing such smug comment, when they able to make a comeback, she slapped his head with all her strength.

"Ouch! what was that for!?" He asked "Don't push your luck Rookie! remember that I'm the one in charge here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Fine I'm sorry. I just wanted to play along, that's all!" She scratched the back of her head " fucking…Just… Do what you were doing before…"

After a couple minutes of mutual foreplay, and the witch his mind completely out of control. He slipped his hand under her shirt trying to grab her breasts.

"S-Stop!" she grabbed his hand "Wha- did I do anything wrong!?" completely taken back by her reaction. She shaked her hand and struggled to give an explanation "It's not that… I… You see… They are nothing special…"

"Huh!? You're talking about your breasts?"

"Of course dumbass what else would I be referring to!?" she hugged her knees "I just… don't feel comfortable showing them… I'm flat as a board, and I know guys like big tits and all… that's… damn it why am I even talking about it?" Izuku diverted his gaze and took his shirt off. Jirou gasped at the sight of his arm, covered in scars and a huge burn in his upper arm. Reluctant, his mouth trembled a bit, but after a couple seconds of awkward silence. He talked.

"These… are my scars… I know they are ugly, and I don't like showing them… I mainly use long sleeves because of them" Jirou moved closer to him "What the fuck happened to you…" His smiled was heavy, it seamed like those scars carry an ugly legacy.

"When I was younger, my friends and I used to play in the neighborhood… There was this guy… His name was Bakugou, he had a strong attitude, and a filthy mouth… But I think… His strongest attribute was his bravery"

Jirou kept silent, listening to his story "One day, we were playing on the neighborhood, everything seemed normal but… Out of nowhere, some drunk assholes decided to crash near us… that dumbass trapped him between another car… I ran… As fast I could… But…"

Kyoka tapped his arm, making him stop "It's no fair… You're revealing such personal tale, just to let my entitled ass know that I shouldn't be ashamed…"

Izuku weakly smiled after watching the girl take off her shirt. He gave her a good look "You have no right to be ashamed of your body… You're beautiful… I mean it…"

Kyoka planted a kiss on his lips and let go, she did it again, and again, making him lay down on her bed, their make out session was not going to stop any second. With newfound courage, and the night still young , they succumbed to their primal instincts until they felt asleep.

* * *

Sun rays hitting his face and a sweet melody made Izuku open his eyes, after a more than productive night, that tender melody was more than welcome. He opened his eyes and saw Kyoka on the corner of her bed playing her guitar.

"Stairway To Heaven?" She jumped after hearing his question "You got it sleeping princess" She answered.

"What time is it?" Asked Izuku while stretching his body "Let me check… Mmm 7:30 AM"

"Oh 7:30…. WHAT!?" He screeched, Kyoka almost fell after the green-haired boy jumped out of the bed "I-I-I HAVE CLASSES IN HALF AN HOUR GODDAMN IT!"

"Izuku"

"I'm gonna be late!"

"Izuku"

"Mr. Aizawa is going to impale me on a stake!"

Kyoka was getting angry, Izuku kept walking in circles around her room, she grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him around and slapped his face, making him react.

"Just go take a shower, I'll give you a ride ok?"

"S-Sure! Thanks" in the blink of an eye, he was gone. Kyoka grabbed his clothes and threw them on the washing machine. Izuku busted open the door "My clothes, where are they?" she pointed the washing machine "Oh… Fuck, what am I supposed to do know J-?"

"There's a fresh change of clothes in my nightstand"

"Is that ok? Who's clothes are those?" Kyoka tapped her clock numerous times "Time is running nerd, hurry up!"

"R-Right!" Izuku closed the door, leaving a laughing Kyoka behind "I should take a bath too"

"WHAT!" Kyoka jumped and glanced at the door bursting open "You want me to use these!?".

* * *

"Are you sure Mido is fine?"

"Yeah dumbass, he's just having some! For the love of god…"

"Mina went too far this time. Kirishima I tell you, don't know what the hell was she thinking!"

"You two are acting like the guy is incapable of holding his own!"

"We're not looking down on him, is just the fact that it's five past eight and there's no fucking sign of his ass!"

"Keep quiet or everybody is going to start asking questions Ochako!"

Izuku's friends where arguing on their desks, so angry with eachother that they forgot a simple detail, they were texting. Some of their classmates saw the three students furiously typing on their phones in the same row, Kirishima who was near the window, mysteriously dropped his phone… His phone and his jaw.

The sight of Izuku dropping from a bike with some hot lady was an image that never crossed his mind, Mina and Ochako joined Kirishima on the window, They saw how the girl on the bike shouted at him with a red beet face and Izuku wobbling his arms around like a rag doll. Forcing a kiss on Izuku, she took off to the horizon.

"Did you see what Deku is wearing!?" Ochako asked trying to comprehend what just happened.

Before any of her friends could respond, Deku slammed the doors open, an entered the classroom panting "Mr. Aizawa, sorry I'm late…!"

"He is not… Here?" His expression changed to an embarrassed one, after spotting his friends waving at him he walked to his respective row. A couple of giggles and mocks traveled through the room "Nice outfit promto" was heard, he ignored it and slipped to his seat.

"Midoriya what the hell happened to you?" Asked Mina "And why are you rocking the Kingdom Hearts style?" interrupted Kirishima.

"Very funny dick head…" said Uraraka, She placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder "Deku, are you ok?"

"I could be worst… Other than looking like a clown, I'm fairly ok" Izuku answered.

Mina pressed his stomach with her pen multiple times "Oh ho! Did ya have a wild night Romeo?" Izuku ignored Mina "Don't ignore me asshole!" Izuku grabbed her nose and twisted it "AAAAH I GIVE UP SORRY KEYBLADE MASTER IZU-" His eyebrow twitched "They made me pay for those shirts you know?"

"You two, stop fooling around. Midoriya… You are late" Mr. Aizawa was infront of them, The man has sneaked into the room without making a sound "Ho-How did you know that Mr. Aizawa!?" Asked the shocked green-haired boy.

"You look like an idiot… It's obvious you didn't change your ways in one night, right Midoriya?" Izuku gulped, spot on as always. Mr. Aizawa was a force to be wrecking with, his attitude was ruthless, just as his classes. He was by far the most demanding professor.

"I'll let it slip… Just once Mr. Midoriya, and I sure hope this little accidents stays as an exception and not a habit…"

"Y-Yes Mr. Aizawa!" The man blinked slowly, staring directly to his eyes.

"Good… Ok guys. We have bussy day ahead, so let's start before I regret giving Midoriya a second chance…"

"Yo you coming with us Mido-Man?" Asked Kirishima "They'll have greasy pizza today Mido! What do saaaay~" Squealed his energetic friend Ashido.

Izuku shrugged "That's bullshit… But I believe it. You ahead, I'll join you in a minute. just need to pack my stuff"

"We'll guard a seat for our lord of darkness Deku!" Teased Ochako. His friends ran to the exit before he could say a thing, they enjoyed teasing him way too much. Still, he couldn't ask for a better bunch of weirdos.

He chuckled in place for a second, feeling a light tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see who was trying to catch his attention.

"Hi Midoriya" It was her, that eccentric looking girl, the girl that managed to steal his heart. The blunt angel Asui Tsuyu. Naturally, his head went all over the place.

"A-Asui… W-what up!" dumbass, he cursed himself, his crush was so obvious.

"It's Tsu for the hundred time Midoriya"

"Right… Tsu, umm… What do you need?"

"Not much, I just wanted to talk. Would you mind walking with me?"

His face exploded, red as a tomato and releasing steam from every pore of his body. Did she… Did… Wha…?

"S-Sure Tsu… I'll carry your bag too" She gave him a dazzling smile and handed him her bag.

"You're such a gentleman Midoriya… Even if you look-"

"I know, like a Final Fantasy character or a kingdom Hearts one…"

"You're funny" She chucked "But why are you wearing that?" she grabbed the edge of his leather vest.

"It's… O-One hell of a story"

* * *

 **Okay we done for now, Next chapter we'll have more surprises, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also yeah, we'll have some lemon here and there but I'll like to focus more in character interactions. So long and see ya next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know why, but I get really nostalgic writing this… Anyway, let's continue.**

* * *

"So, everything was going fine. I was near pissing my pants, but fine none the less… You could imagine my face when the girl spider-walked her way down the stairs. I jumped out the couch so fast I even took Ashido down with me!"

"You were always a coward Izuku"

"I'm g-getting better, I can see half a movie without fainting!"

"Yeah, It will never get as bad as that time… You know which one~"

"I-It was 6 years ago! And that was no children's movie either…"

"We were hardly kids anymore"

"… I'm dropping your stuff Tsu"

"Nooo, I'm sorry Izuku~"

"This thing is freaking heavy by the way! Are carrying a corpse or something?"

"Maybe….. If you keep asking questions"

"…"

"Scared Izuku?"

"Are y-you sure you're ok with medicine? You would make a hell of an actress"

"I just followed your lead…"

The brief sound of a sigh

"… Yeah… My lead"

It is obvious that Tsuyu and Izuku have a long lasting friendship, they've being together for over sixteen years. Izuku used to be a weeping child, a total push over and a crybaby. But still, he was brave in his own way, it could be seen in the smallest things, like him killing a cockroach before crying in disgust or in the bigger ones like him… Trying to get his friend out a mangled car covered in flames.

"Tsu!"

"Y-Yeah!?" Izuku was infront of her pointing her nose.

"Don't space out like that, it's creepy" Tsuyu's cheeks colored with a red tint "Who are you to talk Mumbleboy?"

Izuku puffed his cheeks and frowned "I already got pass that…" A subtle smile drew on her face.

"Anyway. Do you wanna go to the cafeteria? I doubt I'll be able to bear Mina by myself…"

"I'll like to, but gotta get rid of all this homework. I'll pick you up for gym around five ok?"

Izuku shrugged "Bummer. I'll be waiting then!" She nodded and walked away, not before waving her hand and gifting him a dazzling smile. That smile always left his body trembling, his legs so fragile that even the smallest gust of wind could drop him to the floor.

Izuku figured out that standing in the middle of a hall daydreaming wasn't the brightest idea, he shacked his head and put all those teen-ish fantasies. Completely oblivious of the presence eating him alive.

* * *

"There you are Darku!"

"The dark lord has arrived!"

"Yeah Yeah! Where's the fucking pizza?" Ochako and Mina gasped "Deku! Did you just!?" Mina clapped like some sort of proud mother "Mop-head dropped the F bomb!"

"The F bomb! The F bomb!" screamed Ochako while she pulled Izuku's curls. Izuku was contemplating jumping out of a window and release his pain, everytime he did the slightest thing out of character, his friends acted like a bunch of cavemen dancing around a bonfire.

"I'm going to do the thing girls!" Oh no, this was bad "Mop-head No we're sorry!"

"Too late…" Izuku crossed his arms and pinched both of his victims noses, she twisted their noses making the girls squeal "STOOOOP DUMBASS!" Ochako pulling his hair harder and Mina pinching his nose, everyone on the cafeteria wearing a classic pocker face since this display of maturity was delivered daily.

It wasn't until Kirishima stoped their madness by bringing them their unhealthy meal "And you wonder why nobody wants to join our table guys…"

"Who cares? I'm happy with my mentally challenged trio" Said Ochako "Oh really!? I know a little someone who would be even happier with somebody else sitting he…"

"Don't yo- Cut it out Mina!" Shouted Izuku "Seriously bro!? When are you asking her out?" intervened Kirishima, he gave another bite to his slice "Like, you got the chemistry, the looks and most importantly-"

"You know since you were like six!" Said Ochako guessing Kirishima's sentence, he glared at her annoyed but Ochako responded with a peace sign. Izuku buried his face on his pizza slice mumbling nonsense, Mina pulled his head out of his greasy cover. His face was a mix of annoyance and embarrassment, arched eyebrows and flushed face "It's not that easy…" he grabbed a bunch of napkins and whipped his face "Tsuyu is… She is not the easiest person to read… I just… Don't want thing to be awkward between each other… That's all"

The table grew silent for a minute "Hey Mop-head, there's no need to be a dibby downer… You know that no matter what, we'll be there to help ya" Mina expressed her words of comfort to his friend, feeling quite proud. She saw his friend tremble. Maybe her words got to his heart, feeling responsible about it, she placed her palm on his shoulder "You okay Izuku?"

The emerald boy slowly raised his head, reveling his struggle to hold back laugher "D-Dibby downer…"

"I'm never encouraging you for shit asshole. Never ever!" That tense atmosphere was dissipated completely, the group laughed hard, really hard, receiving hard stares from everybody else.

Izuku's gaze was turned completely black once a pair of hoovered in front of his face. Ah smooth but terrifying voice echoed inside his ear.

"Guess who~"

"Mmmm n-no idea?" He heard a twisted chuckle coming from his right, if it wasn't obvious, Izuku already knew who was the girl behind this innocent but deep sea flirting. Just he though our mysterious girl couldn't get bolder, he felt a tongue running over his flushed cheek.

"Wh-What the!?..." Izuku was petrified by such lewd display, his friends didn't look okay either, shock took over their bodies except Kirishima who was giggling at their reactions.

The girl whispered "This… Is the taste of a liar… And cheap parmesan!"

"Woah! I understood that reference"

"Shut up Ochako!"

"Toga sistaaah how is it going!?" Asked Mina "Oh well, Kinda rough if I'm honest. I saw my little boy flirting with another girl… And it broke my heart"

"Oh ho ho! Mido boy, you better apologize~"

"Not in a million years" said blankly, Toga moaned and tightened her grasp on his arm

"Oh Izu~ Every rejection, sharper than a blade, it… Turns me on so much!" Izuku tried to free himself but Toga was surprisingly strong for such slender girl, after a couple of tries and a equal number of snickers coming from his friends, he gave up.

"Anyway, I'm not here only to see my dear beloved Kemp head BF" Izuku winced "Do you have the package Mina?"

Mina handed her a Micro SD, placing it delicately on her hand "Shirtless, leg day and baby pictures" Toga squealed in delight drooling like a blood starved beast. Leaving her seat as fast as possible giving a few bows "Sorry, gotta fly to my room, see ya Izu!..."

Mina waved goodbye to the aroused blond leaving the table. Meeting her gaze with Izuku's who looked intrigued.

"What!?"

* * *

"Kiri. Just listen man, Toga is getting over the line man, last time she grabbed my ass in the library AND in front of Mr. Yagi!"

"No bruh…"

"Yeah bruh, I saw it!" Intervened Ochako "Just delivering his anatomy work and boom! She groped him outta nowhere and screamed "The peach is ripped" or something like that. Shit was funny!"

Izuku cringed after the image ran through his mind once again "Jesus that was so embarrassing!"

"You're overreacting Midoriya, she's just crazy thirsty for you, just have sex with her and done"

"Yeah, sure, brilliant idea retard! You're the one who introduced me to that psyco in the first place, she is a beast. A fucking demon! Have you heard of the amazon press?"

Mina snaped her fingers "Niiiiiceee"

"Holy shit! That's wild Mido, the manliest girl around"

Things where getting out of hand fast, Izuku needed to change subject quickly, Toga was not by any means a bad girl, just a little bit… Eccentric? Izuku was not stranger to eccentric behavior, he was a weirdo the for a good chunk of high school. But Toga's drive to steal his heart was something that he doesn't particularly enjoy, he doesn't even know why she likes him so much, those questions could be answered other day, but now he needed to shift things to his favor.

"Talking about manliness… Today is the day Spiky!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking bro-ccoli!?"

"Oh hell yeah bro!"

Ochako covered her ears, and Ashido followed her example. If there's something these two guys have in common is their love for fitness. Once they get in the mood, they become a sack of knuckleheads, and it was about that time.

"It's mother…" ducked Izuku

"Fucking…" Sat Kirishima

"Leg day!" flexed Izuku

"Leg day!" followed Kirishima

"Imma kick your ass Midoriya, so hard not even Toga will want that stank ass!"

"Is that so!?"

"Go to your rooms you clowns or I'm quitting!" Not wanting to start a show in the halls Mina kicked Izuku and Kirishima's solid backsides making them run away.

"We better get ready too Mina" said Ochako infected with their enthusiasm dragging her friend away to their room.

* * *

Five o'clock, time to drop some stress. Kirishima left before him to gather the crew while Izuku searched for a clean pair of shorts, He opened the door and crashed with his childhood friend. Tsu wrapped her arms around him in order to not fall and burying her face on his chest.

"I-I know that I'm small and all… But you should see where you're going"

Izuku boiled like a teapot, not only her crush was pressing her body on his, but also was wearing to his eyes, a sexy outfit that left nothing to the imagination. He tried to talk, not even the smallest sentence could leave his mouth, not even a damn apology.

It didn't help the fact that his friends were watching him and smirking the like grade schoolers ready to sing "Izu loves Tsu" or some variation.

Tsuyu sighed after watching the state of his friend, trying to mask the blush in her face and help his buddy, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him "W-We're going to be late…" Like a sheep with nowhere to go, he followed her step, Mina and Kirishima were throwing up kisses at them while Ochako grabbed her chest and dramatically gasped. Tsu knew that after a while they would get bored and stop.

It sure was going to be an interesting workout session.

Meanwhile another part of the city just 20 minutes before.

"Yo Todoroki!"

"What do you want!?"

"Do you know a place to workout!?"

"Yeah! It's call G, near O avenue and O str-!"

"Don't you dare say Google it you fucking moron!"

"Then do it!"

Kyoka grabbed her phone and looked for a place near her, after pressing search she found a small place just 5 minutes away from her apartment.

"Okay… This looks nice, Perfect!"

It was going to be an interesting workout session indeed, an awkward one.

 **Uh… Yeah, sorry for the long wait. Working and studying is kinda nuts, but well, I'll try to write more often, leave a review if you may. Also working on my other stories, expect a chapter soon.**


End file.
